After
by annabethrocks
Summary: What happens after the epilogues? This is what I think happened. In this story Bradley doesn't know about everafters. This is my second story. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

After

Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction for the Sisters Grimm. No flames please but constructive criticism to greatly appreciated. In this story Bradley does not know about everafters.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**{Line Breaker}**

After First Epilogue

_ "It's-it's an angel," the minister said, falling back in shock._

_ "Hardly," Sabrina muttered._

_ And then "the angel" was floating down before her, the light from the stained-glass window silhouetting him in color. He was no longer a boy. And he was beautiful._

_ "Hello, stinky," he said with a wink that infuriated Sabrina, but not enough to stop her from grinning. _

**{Line Breaker}**

"Hello, Gasbag." I said grinning. Just then Bradley came out of his daze.

"Sabrina, get behind me, it's not safe." Bradley said.

"It's fine, Bradley he's not going to hurt anyone, and even if he was, I can defend myself."

"No you can't! Get behind me, run!"

That infuriated Sabrina; he just told her that she couldn't defend herself. She had been protecting herself and Daphne from evil foster parents and everafters since she was eleven. Now she knew how Snow White felt.

"Excuse me, did you just tell me I was helpless?"

"Well you're a girl and girls can't defend themselves so yes, but I don't really care right now. Just go!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you've learned your place. I have defended myself_ and _my sister from evil foster parents and everafters since I was eleven! I can defend myself perfectly fine!"

"Ok then _miss I can defend myself _show me. Take that thing down." Bradley said.

"He's not a thing he's a faire. And no, I won't take him down, I'll take you down."

"I'd like to see you—oof! Sabrina had kicked him in the stomach and while he was bent down, she socked him in the nose. Bradley fell unconscious on the floor. Blood was trickling from his nose. She threw her engagement ring at Bradley's head, and then turned to Daphne.

"Daphne, throw some forgetful dust over Bradley's side of the church, the priest, and Bradley."

"On it." Daphne said, jumping up from her chair. She had a huge grin on her face.

"And you," Sabrina said, pointing at Puck, "we need to talk, follow me."

**{Line Breaker}**

"Good job, Sabrina." Puck said as soon as we were on top of the church. "I thought I would have to explain to you why you should dump him and marry me. But he did it himself."

"Hold on, just because I called off the wedding with Bradley doesn't mean I'm going to marry you."

"Why not,"

"Let's see, oh that's right! You disappeared off the face of the earth for five years!" Sabrina cried angrily.

"I've been gone that long?"

"Yes, you have!" Sabrina screamed. Then she lost it. She started crying. Right there in front of Puck. And she hated herself for it.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry I took that long. I just needed to find the perfect one."

Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Sabrina Grimm will you marry me?" Puck opened the box and Sabrina gasped. The ring was beautiful. It was gold with a diamond in the center, with three little diamonds on each side. But the most beautiful part was inside the big diamond. Inside the center diamond, there were little streaks of sapphire and emerald, twisting around each other.

Sabrina looked from the ring to Puck and then back. After a long time of silence, Sabrina finally whispered her answer.

"Yes,"


	2. Chapter 2

After

Chapter 2

**I don't know much about how weddings work so…yeah. I'm just going to put what was in the book then go from what I know, which isn't much, I've only been to three weddings one when I was a toddler so I don't remember, and another was in German, so that makes one wedding and it was a long time ago. Thanks for the reviews!**

** Disclaimer: me no own.**

**{Line Break}**

The wedding was held outdoors, in central park, in a secluded clearing in the woods so the everafters could be themselves. A small tent was set up for the bride.

Daphne, Red and my mom were helping me get ready. "Are you sure you're not going to beat Puck up and leave him at the altar?" Daphne asked jokingly.

"I might slap Puck, but no, I won't leave him at the altar." I laughed as I sat while Daphne did her hair.

"It's time," My dad peeked in.

I took a deep breath, and then took my father's hand and he led me down the aisle. At the altar was Puck. He had cleaned up for today and was wearing a black suit.

The minister, who happened to be Charming, looked down at me. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do," My dad said as he placed my hand in Pucks and then sat down in the front row with my mom, Daphne, and Basil.

"Marriage is a journey," Charming began "a walk down a long, twisting road. Some days it is clear and bright, and others, murky and mysterious. There are many bands in the road and more than a few crossroads. Today, the two of you take that road together, hand in hand, promising to all here and God himself that you will not let go of each other. Before we start, it is customary to ask the congregation to witness the union. I ask those gathered here, do you promise to support this marriage, in the good times and the bad, to help this couple down their road whenever possible?"

Everyone said "We do."

"Very good. It is also customary to ask those gathered if anyone can give cause or reason that this union should not take place. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of silence before Charming stared again. "Very well, I believe the bride and groom have written some vows that they would like to share with each other."

Puck looked me straight in the eye and started talking. "Sabrina, you are the funest person to prank that I have ever met in my entire 4,000 something years on earth. I love the way your face turns red and you chase after me, screaming threats. You were always a bother; I would have to save you from every situation you got into. But, I will honestly say, I didn't mind doing it. I have loved you since the day you pushed me into that pool. I promise to prank you forever more, I promise I will always save you from whatever trouble you get yourself tangled up in, and most importantly, I promise to love you forever." Puck finished with that and I said my vow.

"Puck, I can say, I never enjoyed the pranks, but I loved chasing you around the house, screaming death threats at you. And I loved the fact that you spent so much time setting up elaborate pranks for me. You were always a pain around the house, a constant thorn in my side. Always saving me when I didn't need saving. But I have never really minded. You are my knight in shining armor. You were my first crush and my first kiss and I liked you since the day I pushed you into the pool. I promise to forever threaten you with deaths at your pranks and to love you forever."

I looked into Pucks eyes and I thought about everything we had done together. Charming kept talking, but it sounded distant. I thought about that day I first met puck, I had pushed him into the pool after he had tied me and threatened to drown me. Together we had fought giants, battle Rumplestilskin, beat the jabberwocky, stop tom and the tears of time, helped Mr. Canis through trial, fought in the Everafter War, travel through the Book of Everafters, and defeat Mirror. I thought about the time when Puck had had his wings ripped off. I had felt so guilty and worried.

We had gone through so many things together, and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else at my side.

"Puck, do you take Sabrina's hand, to love her, through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad times, to cherish her forever?" Charming said.

"I do,"

"And Sabrina, do you take Puck to love him, through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad times, to cherish him forever?"

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Puck and I both leaned in and we kissed. Puck held me close. People all around us clapped, but we were in our own world, just me and Puck.

**{Line Break}**

At the reception everyone sat at the long picnic table in the gazebo. Puck and I sat together at the head of the table.

Everyone was talking and laughing. I was talking to Snow. "Do you have a house yet?" Snow asked.

"We have a small apartment on the upper east side."

"Oh that's wonderful! Do you need any help moving in?"

"That would be great."

"Well, then Charming and I will see you tomorrow."

"Great!" I gave her the address of the apartment and told her to show up around ten.

"I'd like to make the first toast!" My dad called. "Puck has always been a pain. He never helped around the house, his non-stop pranking Sabrina. He drove all of us crazy. But, Puck has never failed to protect the Grimm family.

Once Puck had told me that he _would _marry Sabrina one day. I never thought that day would come, but here we are! To Puck and Sabrina, may you always be happy together!" My dad raised his glass and everyone else did the same.

**{Line Break}**

When it was time for the father, daughter dance, my dad led me onto the floor.

A slow song started playing and we danced. "I can't believe it; my little daughter is all grown up and married."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, just grown up."

My dad laughed softly, "Yes, I suppose so." We danced in silence after that. When the song ended I danced with Puck.

"Can you believe it, we're actually married, Stinkpot." He whispered in my ear.

"I know, I can hardly believe it, Dogface."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

**{Line break}**

**How'd you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After

**Ok, so this skips up to after the second epilogue because I really wanted to do it. Oh my gosh, I have so many ideas for this story! I think all of this will switch between Sabrina and Alison's POV. I added a cover picture and it is actually my dog, Laramie.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**{Line Break}**

_ She dashed up the stairs two at a time, then darted around the corner, running as fast as she could down the hallway. Emma was waiting by her sister's bedroom door._

_ "The spaz won't shut up," Emma said. _

_ Sabrina tried the door but found it locked. "Allie open the door!"_

_ But Alison didn't open the door and the screaming didn't stop._

_ "She's probably just got a zit, Mom," Emma said "You know how dramatic she can be."_

_ "Alison! I'm coming in right now!" Sabrina shouted, then kicked the door, ripping the lock out and sending it flying open._

_ Wow!" Emma said. "You have to teach me how to do that!"_

_ Sabrina charged into the room fully prepared to face a monster, but all she saw was Alison, looking right at her, tearing streaming down her face._

_ "What? What happened?" Sabrina said. "Mom!" Alison cried. "Mom! I need you!" _

_ Sabrina peered around the room for intruders, then quickly hid the dagger in the pocket of her shorts. "What is it honey?"_

_ It's horrible!"_

_ "Did Parker break up with you again?" Emma said._

_ "Emma, stop teasing her," Sabrina snapped. "And Allie, stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"_

_ Alison turned her back on her mother. Sabrina saw something begin to poke out of the back of Alison's shirt. There was a loud pop and then there were wings- huge, glorious, pink insect wings. They fluttered at a fantastic speed and lifted Alison off the ground. She hovered in midair awkwardly, elbows and head slamming into the ceiling and walls._

_ "That's no zit!" Emma shouted._

_ "Mom? What is going on?" Alison sobbed._

_ "Honey, I know you're a little bit freaked out right now-"_

_ "A LITTLE? I'm turning into a bug!"_

_ "I bet you're going to grow pinchers next," Emma said._

_ "You're not turning into a bug!" Sabrina said. "Now both of you calm down. I promise everything will be fine. Your father will be home soon from the castle and-"_

_ "The castle?" The girls cried._

_ Sabrina sighed. She wanted to go hide in her backyard. "He'll be able to tell you what you are."_

_ "What am I?" Alison cried._

_ Sabrina cringed. "You're a fairy princess."_

_ Alison burst into tears. "I don't want to be a fairy princess!"_

_ Emma's eyes were as big as full moons. "Wait if she's a fairy princess that means I'm one two, right?"_

_ Sabrina nodded._

_ "OMG," Emma said, then did a little tap dance on the bathroom floor._

_ "Girls, I need to tell you some things about our family," Sabrina said. "Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?"_

**{Line Break}**

Alison's POV

I was lying on my stomach on my bed, with my school books spread out before me, when my phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was from Jamie.

**Want 2 go 2 the movies on Friday? Parker will b there ;)**

I replied

_ Of course! C u then._

I returned to my school work, but didn't get half a problem done before a dull, aching pain started in my back. Then pain seemed to get more intense every minute. I started to rub my back. I started crying, the pain was so intense.

I looked in the mirror in my bathroom and saw something poking out of my shirt. Something was coming out of my back. I started screaming.

I heard my mom and Emma talking outside my door but I couldn't move. All I could do was and cry. "Alison, I'm coming in right now," my mom called. The door came flying open and I saw the lock fly across the room.

"Wow!" Emma said. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

My mom charged into the room, looking around frantically. "What? What happened?" she said.

I just cried "Mom! Mom! I need you!"

My mom looked around the room then quickly hid something in her pocket. "What is it, honey?"

"It's horrible!"

"Did Parker break up with you again?" Emma said in a mocking voice. I wanted to strangle her but I couldn't move.

"Emma, stop teasing her," Mom snapped. "And Allie, stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"

I couldn't say anything so I just turned my back to her. I could feel the bumps growing bigger until, with a loud pop, something popped out of my back. They were huge, pink insect wings. They lifted me off the ground and I hit my head and elbows on the ceiling. I started crying again. What was happening?

"That's no zit!" Emma shouted.

"Mom, what's going on?" I sobbed.

"Honey, I know you are a little freaked out right now-"

"A LITTLE? I'm turning into a bug!"

"I bet you're going to grow pinchers next," Emma said.

"You're not turning into a bug!" Mom said. "Now both of you calm down. I promise everything is going to be fine. Your father will be home soon from the castle and-"

"The castle?" Emma and I cried.

Mom sighed. "He'll be able to tell you what you are."

"What am I?" I cried.

Mom cringed. "You're a fairy princess."

I burst into tears again. "I don't want to be a fairy princess!"

I looked over at Emma, who's eyes were about to come out of her head. "Wait, if she's a fairy princess, that means I'm one too, right?"

Mom nodded. "OMG," Emma said, then started dancing."

"Girls, I need to tell you some things about our family," Mom said. "Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?"

**{Line Break}**

**I am done! How do you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

After

** I'm back! It was really fun typing this chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I am not Michael Buckley therefore I sadly do not own Puck or any other of the Sister's Grimm characters or plotlines.**

**{Line Break}**

"_Have you ever heard of the brothers Grimm?" _

**{Line Break}**

Alison's POV

"What do some loony fairytale dudes have to do with me having wings?" I cried.

"Just answer my question!" Mom snapped.

"They wrote fairy tales." I said, annoyed. I still couldn't figure out how to get down, so I was still hitting the ceiling.

"Yes, but they aren't exactly fairy tales." Mom said.

"What do you mean?"

Mom took a deep breath. "Ok, this is going to be confusing, I know it will. So, please just, no questions until I'm done, ok?"

"Sure, whatever." I said.

"Ok, you are descendants of the Brothers Grimm, and they didn't write fairy tales. They are historical events of things that really happened. All of the characters in the stories are real. We call them everafters. Most of them used to live in Ferryport Landing until we took down the barrier that kept them in. Since we are the descendants of Wilhelm, it is our job to check out anything suspicious and keep the peace. You could call us 'fairy tale detectives.'"

I stared at her. Had my mother gone crazy? It couldn't be true. I might have believed she was off her rocker if it weren't for the huge, pink insect wings holding me aloft. But I still didn't quite believe it. It could be some sick joke she was trying to pull on us.

Emma, on the other hand, was clinging to every word. "Really, are you an everafter? Is dad one? Are we everafters? What kind of everafter are you?"

"Whoa, Emma slow down, yes your dad and I are everafters, which make you two ones. I'm a human everafter. I was made an everafter when Mr. Canis put our family in the book of everafters."

"What is the book of everafters?" Emma asked her eyes as wide as saucers.

"It is a book with every single fairy tale that ever happened. But a person can do more than just read the tales; you can go into the book and re-live the stories. You can even go in and change the history. It is a very dangerous book, if it falls into the wrong hands."

"That is so cool! What kind of everafter is dad?"

"Your father is a-" Mom was interrupted by the door slamming and a voice calling,

"I'm home, Stinkpot!"

"I'm upstairs, Dogface!" Mom called back. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Mom left the room and I heard her run down the stairs.

"This is so gravy!" Emma said using one of Aunt Daphne's words she made up when she was a kid.

"No, this is not gravy!" I shouted. My head hurt. I wasn't sure if it was from hitting my head on the ceiling constantly or from all of the information I just got. "This is horrible! What will my friends say? Why did mom and Dad keep this from us all this time?"

"I don't know. Stop being so negative."

"Stop being so annoying! You're not the one who has wings coming out of your back!"

"You're the lucky one. I want to have wings!"

"What am I supposed to do about school and my friends? I can't go to school with wings!"

"Whatever, your just being a jerkazoid."

Just then Mom came into the room with Dad.

**{Line Break}**

Sabrina's POV

"I'm home, Stinkpot!" I heard Puck yell.

"I'm upstairs Dogface! I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back.

I ran down the stairs and saw Puck lying on the couch. "Make me food woman!" He teased when he saw me.

"Get it yourself." I told him. "We have a, uhm…, situation upstairs." But Puck wasn't listening. He was lying on the couch in front of the T.V. He got up, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and went to the kitchen.

"Do we have any chips? 'Cause chips sound really good right now."

"Puck-"

"What? We don't have chips? That's just sad."

"Puck! Your daughter-"

"Ahah! I found the chips!" He said, pulling the chips out of the pantry. "And you said we didn't have any."

I was fed up. I grabbed Puck by the ears and dragged him up the stairs to Alison's room.

"Ow, ow, ow," Puck complained das I pulled him up the stairs. When I let go of him he rubbed his ear and said "What was that for!"

I pointed into Alison's room where Emma stood and Alison floated, her insect wings still flapping.

"Alison got her wings! Why didn't you say something?" Puck exclaimed. I facepalmed. Sometimes I really don't know why I married him.

"Just help her, she's freaking out."

Puck sprouted his wings and flew up to help his daughter.

"Dad's a fairy?" Emma cried excitedly.

"The king of Faire," Puck said proudly.

"OMG!" Emma screamed "This is the BEST DAY EVER!"

"No it is not!" Alison sobbed. "I don't want to be a fairy, I want to be normal! What will people think of me?"

"They won't know you're a fairy. And no one will ever find out about the family secret." I said sternly. "Understood?"

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because no one can know that fairytales are real," I said. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, no matter how much you want to."

"I promise," They both said.

"But, Mom, what if we accidently slip up and tell someone?" Emma asked.

"I'll give both of you a little bit of forgetful dust and I'll show you how to use it, but first, let's get Alison down.

Puck was floating next to Alison now. "Allie, think of your wings like they are your arms. Just think about them stopping flapping."

Alison closed her eyes and concentrated. Then suddenly, her wings roughly stopped flapping and she fell out of the sky and landed on her stomach on her bed.

Puck floated down nest to her. "You should work on that." He said. "Now to, how to I put this? I guess you could call it 'putting your wings away'. Well anyway to 'put your wings away' you just… tell them to I guess. Just think about them folding into your back.

Alison's face morphed into a look of concentration. But her wings wouldn't go away.

"Try harder," I urged. Alison tried again and for a brief moment her wings folded away. But then they popped back out.

"Try picturing them folding up and being slipped into a pocket on the back of your shirt." Puck suggested.

Alison tried that and soon her wings folded away.

"Until you get used to your wings, they could pop out at any time, so until further notice, no social activities." Puck said.

"But, I was going to the movies on Friday! And what about school?"

"You will have to reschedule the movies. And as for school, I will call the school and tell you that we are leaving for a vacation and you won't be at school for a while. I can get the work that you will be doing for the next two weeks so you can stay caught up." I said.

"But-" Alison started.

"No buts, you are not going anywhere for two weeks."

"So I'm under house arrest?"

"You could say that. But this will be more…entertaining than house arrest." I said.

"And why is that."

"Because you are going to start your training."

**{Line break}**

**And done! How do you like it? Please give me your opinion, good or bad. I love hearing them.**


	5. Chapter 5

After

Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for the slow update. I've been really busy. But, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**{Line Break}**

Sabrina's POV

"Ahh!" Alison screamed as she was being bombed with glop grenades. "Dad, stop! How is this going to help us?"

We were in the secret training room off the main house. It was like Puck's old bedroom. Only instead of opening to a little boys dream room, it opened up to a room that fitted your needs at that time. Right now it was a large field. With woods off to the right and a little playground to the left of us. I'm not sure why that was there but, hey, maybe it would be useful to the girls.

"It's teaching you how to dodge." Puck answered. He looked like he was having a little too much fun. He laughed. "I haven't done this since we were little!" He said to me.

"Yeah, remember when you got frozen in a block of this stuff?" I questioned.

"How could I forget? The Old Lady made me take a bath afterwards." He said, shuddering at the memory.

"I thought you grew out of hating baths." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I take a shower every now and then doesn't mean I like them." He grumbled. "The only reason I take them is because you'd kick me out if I didn't."

"You got that right." I said defiantly. "Now finish the lesson with the girls. I want to get in their self-defense class before lunch."

Puck went back to throwing glop grenades at Alison and Emma, who were scrambling back and forth, trying not to get hit.

The lesson ended when Puck cornered Emma and Alison and threw a grenade at them. They stood helplessly as it came flying towards them.

The grenade exploded, covering the girls in what looked, and smelled, like spoiled milk, mustard, and rat meat gone bad.

"Really Puck," I gagged. "That's one of the worst ones."

"At least you're not covered in it!" Alison screamed. "Ugh! This is horrible!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"I should go talk to her." I sighed. "Emma, go get cleaned up."

I found Alison in her room. She had showered and changed clothes. When I came in she started yelling at me. "Why does this happen to me, mom? Why can't we just be normal?"

"Because, you're special. I was the same way when I found out about the family business. I was as stubborn as a mule. I wanted nothing to do with everafters. So just give it a chance, it will warm up to you, I promise."

Alison thought for a moment before saying "Ok, fine I'll try it."

We went back downstairs to find Emma playing with some amulets. "Oh, hey Mom. Look what I found in the closet. How do they work?" She rubbed a ruby colored one with diamonds around the rim and it shot out a stream of rainbow colored light. It hit a lamp and it turned into a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles and crumbled Oreos on top. "Oh yeah! This thing is awesome!" Emma shouted and started rubbing it like crazy. Streams of light went flying all over the room, hitting random objects. It turned the table into a rib-eye steak with mushrooms and mashed potatoes and a picture on the wall into a blue-raspberry flavored slushy.

Alison and I ducked to avoid getting turning into fried chicken. "Emma, stop it." I called.

"I can't! It's gone wacko!"

I quickly ducked to avoid another blast and crawled under the line of fire and grabbed the amulet from Emma.

Too late did I realize my mistake. The amulet stopped firing but I could feel my addiction overcoming me. "Puck," I called before the magic made me lose my senses.

Why should I have to listen to anyone? I could do amazing things even with this less than powerful amulet. I could do anything no one could stop me.

Puck's POV

"Puck," I heard Sabrina call.

_What is it now_? I thought as I walked downstairs. I came into the living room to see Random plates of food where furniture used to be and Emma and Alison standing in front of Sabrina, who was holding an amulet in her hands.

I didn't see anything wrong with the scene. I started to go back upstairs when it hit me. Sabrina with a magical item! I rushed to her.

"Sabrina, why do you have that?" I asked.

"Because," she snapped, holding it close to her protectively.

"Sabrina, give it to me." I said calmly, holding out my hand.

"No! You don't deserve it. What are you going to do with it? Stuff it in a corner somewhere where its power will be wasted.

"Sabrina, it's only an amulet that turns things into what you're thinking."

"I don't care, it's magical!"

"That's the addiction talking. Hand it over."

"Never."

I grinned evilly. "Then you leave me no choice." I swooped in and started tickling her. She shrieked and tried to get away. In the confusion I grabbed the amulet from her. Sabrina's face immediately relaxed. "Thanks." She said.

"Umm, what just happened?"

"Well, umm, it's kind of hard to explain but, well some people are what you call addicted to magic. Once they get ahold of it, they can't get enough. And, well I'm one of those people. So I try to avoid magic items, or that happens. But your Aunt Daphne, she's a whizz at magic." Sabrina explained.

"So my mother goes crazy when she gets ahold of magic, wonderful." Alison stated sarcastically.

Sabrina ignored that comment.

Suddenly I had an Idea, "Come on everyone, get in the car. We're going for a drive."

**{Line Break}**

** Done! I have so many Ideas for this story I almost can't sit down and write the less exciting parts. That is one of the reasons it took so long for an update. I might have minor Puckabrina in the next chapter Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After

Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: Me no own**

**{Line Break}**

Bradley's POV **(bet you didn't see that one coming did you?)**

I sat on my bed going through old boxes that had been in storage for years.

Old musty Shakespeare book, trash. High school yearbook, keep. Old smelly boot with no match, trash. Picture of me and a really pretty girl that I have no knowledge of, wait what?

I stared at the picture. I was pretty sure that I had never seen this girl before, but there was a picture right there, of us together. The girl was really pretty; I wished I had knowledge of her. She had golden blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. She wore a simple blue sweater and jeans. We were in Central Park, snow was falling around us.

The girl was smiling, but she was looking fondly at a statue of Hans Christian Anderson like it held good memories of something else, someone else.

Bradley turned the picture around and saw words scribbled in his handwriting, _Bradley and Sabrina Grimm._

Sabrina Grimm, that name rang a bell. Bradley felt like he should know that name.

Then it all came back to him. Memories flashed by so quickly and suddenly that he dropped the picture and fell down on his bed.

Sabrina and he dated, he proposed, their wedding, a boy with wings crashed it, a boy with wings!

Sabrina ran off with him, but not before spraying pink dust all over him and making him forget everything.

A boy with wings! A fairy! He took Sabrina! A boy with wings!

He finally calmed his thoughts. The government should know about the boy with wings, learn what it was, if there were more of them. And once the fairy boy was gone, Bradley could have Sabrina. He picked up the phone.

"Hello officer, I have some important news."

**{Line break}**

**Short, pathetic, but a chapter. I'm going to go to bed now and post this in the morning.**


End file.
